


Hesitation

by MortuaryBee



Series: Better Left Unsaid [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Conversations, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: Cas confronts Dean about his Cas problem.





	Hesitation

“I have been...advised, to speak with you.”

 

“They got to you too huh?”

 

“If they means your brother your mother and Crowley then yes. They seem to think our relationship is in need of readjustment.”

 

“Readjustment? That’s what we’re calling it. Okay. Readjustment great. What do you think of this readjustment?” 

 

“I agree. I think we could-I want more. And I think you do to.”

 

“Do you have any idea what that means, Cas? You don’t even know what the hell you’re asking me.”

 

“I know that I made a commitment to you and I meant it then as I much as I do now. “

 

“Oh good. I always wanted a dog.”

 

“But Dean it’s changed. Evolved even. We’ve been through too much not to try.”

 

“Look I’d be lying if I said that on some level I don’t...But the way it is now. It’s safe. Otherwise it just gets complicated. I couldn’t lose this.”

 

”Yes. You couldn’t. Quite frankly I’m hurt you thought otherwise.”

 

“Yeah that’s so ridiculous, right? It’s not like you go dark for weeks at a time. No warning no phone calls no note nothing.”

 

“You aren’t always forthright with your location either. But I am sorry. “

 

“Well I feel so much better.”

 

“I know you’re feeling abandoned but there are some things I alone must accomplish. Humans are fragile in ways I can’t always accommodate for.”

 

“Fragile? Oh what so I’m just some fair eyed maiden for you to lock away when shit gets real? That's not how this works.”

 

“Of course not. I would never ask you to give up your mission. All I’m asking is we utilize our time together.”

 

“How do you expect me to do this with you when you aren’t even here? You want this you gotta be in it for the long haul.”

 

“I don’t. Which is why I promise to be here as much as possible.” 

 

“Yeah like you promised not to leave last time? Or the time before that?”

 

“I can’t promise to stay forever but neither can you.”

 

“That’s different and you know it. I didn’t chose to be human anymore then you chose to be a floating feathery mess of light over there.”

 

Cas throws Dean against the wall with a flick of his wrist.

 

“You like that I’m an angel.”

 

“It’s useful when you’re not being a jackass.”

 

“Yeah. It can be real...handy.”

 

“For real Cas? Puns? Now.”

 

“What’s wrong with puns?”

 

“I mean they’re not exactly a turn on.”

 

“So you’re…”

 

“No! Fuck no.”

 

“You hesitated.”

 

“You’re reading into this.”

 

“Why? Why is it so hard to admit you’re attracted to me?”

 

“It’s not just- I like you, Cas. Too much. And it is a lot, okay? I’m not built for this. Especially not now. Not with this Nephilim bullshit.”

 

“This wasn’t my original purpose either. But we have spent every moment in our lives preparing for this one. Dean. I _know_ we will prevail.”

 

“We sure as hell better. Since we’re trying...whatever the hell this is gunna be.”


End file.
